This invention relates to clasps and buckles designed to position and hold a strap at a desired functional length, which are numerous and well known. In a first example, locking or clasping members frictionally secure the positioned strap. In a second example, the strap's free end is threaded through an aperture or slotted frame member and around one or more crossbars. Tensional loads applied on the working side of the strap pull the entwined strap portion into a tighter frictional relationship or cinch with the buckle structure.
It is recognized however, that threading the strap's free end through a buckle frame structure and around crossbars can be time consuming and difficult, particularly if the user is experiencing diminished dexterity due to conditions such as cold or wetness. See Haslbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,775.